


Cheer Up

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: At least that's what Shuichi does., Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: After seeing Shuichi sad, Kaito just decided to try and cheer him.up.Though, after listening in to a conversation,It seems like the only way was to get along with Kokichi. But...Why?Why was heso fondof the guy? He's a jerk, and a bad influence.





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yay!
> 
> ...
> 
> I may slow down immensely due to working on other projects. Also, It's Gonta’s Birthday today! Maybe I could write his PoV, huh?
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

He’d always see a sad face when speaking in the dining hall.

Momota would try and speak to him, just to lighten the mood whenever he _does_ look sad. He figured it was Akamatsu’s cause, anyways, but he saw how close they were before her execution. He took him in as his sidekick, and took him out training each night.

Well, it was more like he offered _to be_ his sidekick, and dragged him out every night to train with him.

Momota rarely saw him sad, only during nighttime, and the dining hall. He always had a _smile_ upon his face, and despite how weak he is, he was always determined to do push-ups/sit-ups every time they have the chance to. He figured it was probably to cheer himself up, but with how fast he got over Akamatsu’s death, it felt unreal.

Maybe he’s just holding back his feelings, which is why he agreed in the first place.

Momota sat down with him, during the night, _laughing_ whenever he tells a bad joke, or listening whenever he spoke his thoughts. Interesting that he doesn’t speak much about Akamatsu, but he _does_ often speak about Ouma.

He seems awfully fond of Ouma, despite him not really knowing who Ouma is, unless he met Ouma before. He scratched the back of his head whenever he mentions Ouma fondly.

He doesn’t like the little bastard, but he supposed he _could_ try and get along with him. Just to keep Saihara in a good mood.

The only problem is, _he can’t_.

He can’t get along with the little bastard, as he pulled prank after prank, and told lie after lie. It really pissed him off, and as much he wants to punch the little bastard, he can’t. For one, violence wasn’t the answer to his problems. For two…

He can’t, ‘cause it would make Saihara even more sad.

He wondered what the detective sees in that little bastard to want to become friends in the first place. Grumbling, he kept a distance between himself, and Ouma, as much as possible.

What does he see in that little shit?

His question doesn’t get answered. In fact, Saihara just _laughs it off_ , and continues onto the topic of conversation. Like it’s the funniest joke he’s ever heard in his entire life. It irritated him, to the point that he decided to ask Ouma himself.

“I hate to say this but what the hell does he see in you?” He frowned, “I’m sick and tired of him talking about you like an old friend, or something like that!”

“We’re just dating behind your back.” Ouma smirked, “That’s all. Nishishi!”

“What!?”

“I lied.” He grinned, “Did I get ya?”

“I’m being serious here!” Momota cried, “What the hell does Shuichi see in you!?”

“Nishishi, I dunno!” Ouma pouted, “You try asking him!”

“I did, he just laughs it off.” Momota grumbled, “He doesn’t answer me.”

“Ooh, holding secrets, huh?” Ouma smirks, “Why would I even care about what he thinks? Nishishi!”

“‘Cause it’s all he talks about?” Momota growled, “I just want him to shut up.”

“Well, whatever.” Ouma shrugs, “Suffer.”

Ouma soon left Momota frustrated, and stormed out as he thought that he wasn’t gonna get an answer at all. He didn’t want to push Saihara, yet he didn’t want to leave him be. He decided to head back to the dorms after he finished eating. Since Toujou made dinner, he didn’t want to miss out on his favorite meal. He put the plates in the kitchen, and left it be. Still, he didn’t think he’d get an answer…

Until then.

He heard voices. He recognized Ouma’s annoying voice, but not the others. He runs to see Saihara and Ouma by the garden. Laughing very loudly. He hid, to listen in. Just to get his answer.

“W-What, no, Ouma-kun, I meant it!”

“Liar!” Ouma grinned, “I know a liar when I see one, Saihara-chan!”

“Fine- I am!” Saihara grins, “So there!”

“Whoa, really!?” Ouma brightens up, “So, you set up this event just to screw with us?”

“Of course!” Saihara _giggles_ , “Of course! I set up this event, and just _soaked_ everyone at one point! It was raining, but this was the last time my uncle let me go to a party! I haven’t been to one since!”

“So you _are_ a prankster!” Ouma gasped, “You seem like one too! Nishishi!”

“Nah, A lot has happened since then!” Saihara chuckled lightly, “I was a _lot_ more shy back then! To a point where I _hated_ solving cases.”

“That bad, huh?” Ouma tilted his head, “That’s too bad.”

“You saw through my plan?”

“You’re literally carrying a rope and bucket right now.” Ouma smirked, “You’re planning to prank someone.”

“Oh?” Saihara grins, “How do you know I’m not planning a murder?”

“‘Cause what can you kill with a rope, bucket, and some water?”

“I could just tie them up, and drown them.” Saihara snickers, “There is that!”

“Don’t lie to me.” Ouma scoffed, “Why lie _to me_?”

“‘Cause I know you know I’m not lying!” Saihara grinned, “That’s how much I meant this!”

“Wow!” Ouma pouted, “You’re mean!”

“Well, at least you know I’m not planning a murder.” Saihara shrugs, “So, are you gonna help me, or what?”

“Nah, I’d rather just watch.” Ouma smirks, “This’ll make this killing game much more interesting.”

“Suit yourself.” Saihara chuckled, “I’m gonna get water, and you just do whatever.”

With that, Saihara left. Momota thought about their relationship. It seems Saihara does seem to handle Ouma a _lot_ better than the rest of the group. Like old friends, or childhood friends.

Maybe that’s what they were. Old friends.

One sentence doesn’t make sense though.

Ouma didn’t know he was a prankster, and talking about his Uncle would’ve been unnecessary if they were childhood friends. So, how does Saihara know Ouma _so well_ to the point where he knows how to handle him? That just didn’t make sense to the Astronaut Trainee. He scratched the back of his head, as Saihara came back out.

“Saihara-chan!”

Ouma waved to catch his attention, and he put down the bucket of water and walked up with a smile upon his face.

“What can I do to help you?”

He whispered something, that Momota didn’t catch. Apparently it froze Saihara, and almost dropped the rope he was holding. After a while, Saihara just _laughed_. A laugh that Momota grew to recognize: _Avoiding the subject_ laugh. Whatever Ouma just said, Saihara wasn’t gonna talk about it.

“Good night, Ouma-kun.” He replied, “I’ll talk to ya later.”

“Saihara-chan…”

“Maybe later, okay?” Saihara grins, “Trust me.”

“What!?” Ouma was obviously pissed, “You can’t make me wait!”

“It’ll be worth it!” Saihara chuckled lightly, “Just wait, okay?”

“ _Promise_ me, then?”

“No promises.” Saihara gave a small smile, “Just trust me.”

“I can’t trust you, if you’re keeping more secrets than me!” Ouma pouted, “You’re mean.”

“Look, I’ll tell you eventually, just-”

“No! Not eventually! Now!”

Momota nearly ran out to punch the bastard when he pinned Saihara. _Who is the violent one here now_? He can clearly see Saihara shaking. Badly.

He calmed down, though, when Saihara _smiled_.

“Th-This soon?” Saihara chuckled nervously, “O-Okay, what did I do to piss you off?”

“You keeping secrets!” Ouma cried angrily, “That stupid idiot Momota came to _me_ , out of all people, for your bullshit, and I want to know what kind of bullshit you’re hiding about me! You know who I am, and everything, so what gives? Did my organization run into you at one point? How do you know _so much_ about me!?”

“That’s it?” Saihara tilted his head, “I told Momota-kun too much? It’s fine to be a little curious, but did he really open up to _you_? Then… Let’s make a game out of it!”

“What!?”

“I want you and Momota to work together more!” Saihara brightened up, “I want you two to get along! S-So I want you two to work together!”

“Wh-Why would I work together with that idiot?” Ouma cried. “No thank you!”

For once, he agrees with Ouma. Why would he work together with that prick? He’s a piece of shit.

“Then, fine…” Saihara sadly smiled, “… I won’t tell you a thing.”

“You… Little…”

 _Jerk_!

“I’ve been hoping the two people I care and admire most would get along.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “It’s just a simple little wish that’ll never come true, will it?”

Ouma didn’t say anything. To which, Momota sees the sadness in Saihara’s eyes, which they were about to tear up. Glassy where it reflected the moonlight upon the dome.

“F-Fine.”

Momota gave in as well, as Saihara practically brightened up.

“Thank you, I’ll tell Momota-kun as well!” Saihara looked around, as he nervously smiled, “C-Can you let go?”

“Oh.” Ouma let go, “You’re no fun.”

“Trust me, you two will be _best friends_ eventually!”

**X-X-X-X**

“Why do _you_ care about him!?”

“‘I’d do anything for my beloved Saihara-chan!”

“Shut up, you _liar_!”

“I’m not lying!”

“You lie _all the time_!”

“Not all the time!”

“Well, I don’t trust _you_!”

“Well, why did _you_ agree to this!?”

“'Cause he’s my best friend!”

“Humph, some best friend _you_ are!”

“What did I do!?”

“ _You_ made Saihara-chan cry at one point!”

“How do you know that!?”

“'Cause he told _me_!’

“Well, I apologized, ok-”

“Will you two _shut up_!?”

They both turned to see Saihara there, looking a little distressed.

“You two are suppose to _get along_ , remember?” Saihara sadly smiled, “You two haven’t lied, have you?”

“No.” Momota scratched the back of his head, “No I have not.”

” _I have_!“ Ouma grinned, “I’d rather be out of this!”

“Fine.” Saihara shrugs, “Do what you want.”

“I _lied_.”

“Jerk.” Momota sighed, “You’re… Um… Intelligent. I guess.”

“You’re intelligent too!” Ouma grinned, “You just choose not to use it! Nishishi!”

“I hope that was a lie.” Momota frowned, “‘Cause we’d never know like you.”

“I’m too cute!” Ouma gave an innocent smile, “I’d _never_ lie!”

“Now I _know_ that’s a lie.” Momota grumbled, “Very cute alright.”

“Thanks!” Ouma smirks, “Always handsome. Nishishi!”

“I…” Momota scratched the back of his head, “… Whatever.”

“How was that?” Ouma brightened up, “Did we do good?”

“Well, that was better.” Saihara gave a soft smile, “Better than nothing, I guess.”

“Yes!” Ouma practically cheered, “Better than nothing!”

“Whoop.” Momota chuckled lightly, “Um… So… What’s with us getting along, anyways?”

“I’m just messing around, you two don’t _have_ to get along for me.” Saihara _laughed_ , “Anyways, I guess I can say _something_ here.”

“What is it?”

“I just _adore_ you both!” Saihara leaned back, sighing, “It’s tough for everyone, to be honest. I just hope you both make it home.”

“Why not you?” Momota blinked, “I mean, I know we’re in a killing game, but what makes you so sure you’re not gonna make it?”

“‘Cause, break a leg.” Saihara grins, “You never know what’s gonna happen, ya know?”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” Ouma pouted, “I thought you’d be at least more confident here.”

“You think so?” Saihara sighed, “You’re right. I’m usually not that confident anyways.”

With that, he left, and Ouma and Momota looked at each other. Blinking.

“Not that confident?” Momota scratched the back of his head, “What is he talking about? He’s the most confident here.”

“Like, he could replace me!” Ouma snickered, “As a leader if he wanted to!”

“Replace you?” Momota scoffed, “He’s already leader.”

“You’re right!” Ouma grinned, “He’s probably already taken over! Nishishi!”

“You’re kidding, right?” Momota smirked, “He’s got you running for your money!”

“Oh no!” Ouma playfully gasped, “Not my title as Supreme Leader!”

“That’s right!” Momota nudged, “He’d take over as Leader, and then you’d be left with nothing!”

“I’d probably let him, then!” Ouma smirked, “Anything for my beloved Saihara-chan!”

“Second in command?”

“Supreme Leader to my organization!”

“ _That high_?”

“I lied, _definitely_ second in command!”

“Same thing, right?”

“He’d at least be by my side!”

“You _really_ have it out for him, huh?”

“I can’t help it- I love him, _so much_!”

“If that’s the truth, then I support ya, then. He seems happier with you.”

“I know, right?”

“I’d only take it from him when he’s honest!”

“Nishishi, that’s fine!”

Momota didn’t even realize he was casually talking with Ouma, until Saihara came in with the _biggest grin_ on his face. Ouma must’ve realized too, and just grinned back.

“Keep going!” Saihara chuckled lightly, “Don’t mind me!”

“Nah, you’re more fun to talk to!” Ouma grinned, “Right, Momota-chan?”

“Yeah, we like having you around.” Momota scratched the back of his head, “Ouma clearly enjoys it.”

“Yup, yup!” Ouma smirked, “I enjoy my beloved Saihara-chan’s company!”

“Let’s just leave it at that, then.” Saihara _smiled_ , “I’m happy then.”

All three of them laughed, until the conversation ended. Which ended around nighttime. They looked over for the announcement, and waved at each other. Heading back to the dorms together. Ouma went inside though, while Momota and Saihara stayed outside to train together. Doing push-ups, and sit-ups.

Then it crossed Momota’s mind on why Saihara seemed _so fond_ of Ouma.

With that knowledge in mind, he slapped Saihara’s back, and laughed after he finished sit-ups.

“I fully support you and Ouma-kun if you two ever get together!” Momota cried, smiling, “If he hurts you though, then I’ll handle him, and he _definitely_ won’t survive this killing game!”

After a while, Saihara just _laughed_. Though, something about it seemed _pained_. Like, he doesn’t want to remember something. Momota gave a confused look, and tried to calm him down. Concerned.

“Shuichi?”

“N-Never mind.” Saihara _laughed_ , “J-Just... J-Just... S- _Squish_ him...”

“What are you talking about?”

“N-Nothing, j-just ignore that.” Saihara looked up, _still smiling_ , “Thanks for the blessing, I guess.”

He decided to let it slide. Maybe he’ll tell him later, when he’s supposedly _best friends_ with Ouma. He’ll keep trying, then.

With that in mind, they finished their sit-ups and went to bed.

A million thoughts ran through Momota’s head. Though, right now, he decided to just try and go to sleep.

He doesn’t have that much time left, so he _has_ to live his life to his fullest.

He’ll be in space soon, and one day, he’ll take Saihara and Ouma with him. Someday.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He has a _big day_ tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanted to finish both Kaito’s and Miu’s PoV first, before I do another chapter story.
> 
> I have one in mind, but... It's still a WiP, so it won't be posted for a while. _Plus_ ,  
> I got involved with something that needs my attention first, so it'll _definitely_ be a while before I post that story.
> 
> Besides, a break from the Loop series seems nice at the moment, maybe even the game entirely. I don't _want_ a break, clearly, but if I continue, I might burn myself out, and then never continue typing these stories...
> 
>  _Especially_ with such welcoming and nice people to these series. So _thank you_ , very much for reading these series, I very much appreciate it. ^^
> 
> That is all. Thank you, very much. >w<


End file.
